


Gallery

by halfdecenthumanbeing



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Nic (wlwsheratdp)'s birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfdecenthumanbeing/pseuds/halfdecenthumanbeing
Summary: Catra's got a crush[This was loosely based on a music video (LOONA/Chu's Heart Attack)]





	Gallery

Catra didn’t know how it started. She knew when and where, a tuesday after school on her homeroom, but the how was something that escaped her but that was okay because she didn’t need to know.

All it had taken was a blonde girl kneeling next to her to help Catra pick her things up and suddenly the brunette was head over heels. That night she dreamt of golden hair and warm smiles, and the next morning she found herself looking out for a tall blonde hair between the mass of students. And found her she did, her eyes automatically finding the paler girl every time she stepped into a new space. On the halls talking to her two best friends, on the soccer field practicing with her teammates, even on the mall shopping for new equipment. Without realizing, Catra started going to the places she knew Adora would be at, changing her routine for it to match the other girl’s.

It wasn’t until her best friend Entrapta grabbed her phone to take a selfie with Catra’s kitten that she realized how bad she got it. When the pink-haired girl opened the gallery to set the picture as her friend’s lockscreen and found it full with pictures of the school’s soccer team junior captain.

“Catra”, the brunette turned to look at her from her spot on the bed, and froze when she saw her friend holding her phone, “care to explain this?”

The shorter girl scrambled to grab her phone, but she knew Entrapta had already seen enough. Accepting she had no way out of it, she sat down next to her friend and tried to explain. The taller girl was understanding, but extremely unimpressed.

“Is that the reason you insist on sticking around after practice?” A shy nod. “And you're telling me you rode a train for an extra hour just because you wanted to keep staring at a pretty girl?"   
Catra nodded and stared back at Entrapta, but her eyes were glazed over.    
"She wasn't just  _ A  _ pretty girl, she’s the prettiest girl I've  _ ever _ seen, there’s something about her eyes and how the light hits her hair-" a cough from her friend made Catra stop what was turning into rambling, "yeah, I rode the train for an extra hour to keep staring at a pretty girl. And I'd do it again."

Entrapta sighed as she let herself fall backwards on the mattress. “I think I have an idea.” Catra stood to attention up so fast the pink-haired girl could imagine a pair of cat ears perking up on the top of her head. “I assume you know what’s her favorite snack?”   
\---   
Catra started the day feeling optimistic, ready to try Entrapta’s plan, but as it failed every time she gave up. She made sure to be stocked with apples, which she knew for a fact were Adora’s favorite and she often forgot to bring, but not one of her attempts to offer her one had worked out. She was sitting on the edge of the roof when she saw Adora leave the building and automatically Catra pulled out her phone to take a picture of her. When she was about to take it, Adora turned around seeing her, waved and smiled before she kept walking. Catra felt a blush rising to her cheeks as she fell backwards, and she covered her face with her hands and muffled a scream. Who gave the blonde the right to be so pretty? That should be a crime, for attempting against Catra’s life.

That day Catra went straight home, still slightly overwhelmed from Adora waving at her. She called Entrapta, but she hung up after the first three minutes of Entrapta laughing at Catra’s ‘incredibly useless lesbian ass’, as her friend put it oh so nicely.

\---

This kept going on for maybe two weeks, Adora noticing Catra and smiling or greeting her and Catra being a mess, when the brunette decided she was making a fool of herself and tried to put herself together (she failed every time the blonde waved at her, but at least she tried).

At first, Catra only followed Adora to the next town over to stare at her for longer, but now she had a routine down and was so excited to check on the pet shelter she missed the soft look Adora gave her as she boarded the train. Or the fact that for once she was the one being followed.

A couple hours later, when Catra was leaving the shelter, she slipped on an iced puddle and fell to the ground. Cursing herself, she scrambled to gather her things when someone offered her a hand to help her up. Catra took it, and as she was pulled up she realized just who was helping her. In front of her stood Adora, the girl she had been  stalking crushing on for the past months. 

“Uh, thanks. I’m usually not clumsy, but the ice-”

The blonde chuckled, still not letting go of Catra’s hand. “I know, I’ve seen you play basketball and climb the school fence a few times.”

Catra was sure her face was the reddest it had ever been, and silently thanked the cold for giving her a perfect excuse for it. 

“Uh, thanks. I’m gonna go catch the next train now-” the brunette was fumbling a little and she cursed herself, but Adora just smiled at her and started walking in the same direction, so she hadn’t blown whatever this was yet.

“We live in the same part don’t we? I’ll go with you.” Catra just nodded and then choked as Adora turned to look at her again, smiling. “I noticed you sometimes have an apple on you, you wouldn’t happen to have one now, would you?”

Catra mentally thanked Entrapta and blessed her and her descendants as she rummaged on her bag until she found an apple and gave it to the blonde, who smiled even wider at Catra in response, dimples and all.

They arrived to the train station like that, walking together and Adora munching on an apple. Catra half expected the taller girl to leave her side once they boarded the train, but instead she sat down right next to her. Once she finished her apple and cleaned her hands, they stayed in silence until Adora excitedly turned to Catra.

“You like photography, right? You always seem to be taking pictures when I see you.” Catra fumbled trying to find what to say and thanked the gods when the blonde just kept talking. “Let’s take some selfies!”

The brunette felt her soul leave her body as she nodded and Adora put her arm around Catra’s shoulders to get a good angle.

“Hey, Catra, would you like to get some coffee after this?”

The picture showed a beet red Catra with comically big eyes staring at Adora as the blonde smiled cheekily at the camera. It would turn into their favorite.

\---

A tall purple-haired boy and a short pink-haired girl boarded the same train car and the girl elbowed the boy to get his attention.

"Hey Bow, isn't that Catra from school? What is she doing on this area, doesn’t she live with her aunt on the other side of town?" Bow, who had been looking between a distracted Adora and a heart-eyed Catra sighed and put his arm around Glimmer’s shoulders and turned her  so she was looking in the same direction. “What are you- oh wait.  _ Really! _ ?” 

"And that’s nothing. Let’s go to a different car and I’ll tell you what I’ve seen from those two idiots so far.”

\---

Eventually, the gallery full of pictures of Adora turned into the gallery full of pictures of both of them, sometimes with their friends photobombing on the background. Catra liked it way more, just like Adora liked apples best when her girlfriend brought them for her or preferred trains when they rode them together.


End file.
